Bump
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Gameverse. He had never considered pregnancy to be in the cards for him, but as long as Gold's by his side, Silver thinks he'll be ready for anything. Gold/trans!Silver


**A/N** : So I wrote this for the kink meme (honestly most of my fics originated there XD) two years ago, but like, rereading it made me smile a lot so I'm posting it! I hope you all enjoy~

* * *

"This fucking sucks." Silver coughed, the skin of his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the seat and he threw up into the toilet bowl again.

Gold held his long hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on his back with the other, the movements a familiar rhythm after months of practice. "I know, Silver." He murmured in a soft tone, wincing at the loud retching noises his boyfriend was making.

"I thought morning sickness ended after the first couple of months." Silver grumbled, spitting the taste from his mouth. He reached up and flushed the toilet, wrinkling his nose at the mess he'd made. "Why the hell does it keep happening?"

"The doctor said that sometimes morning sickness never goes away." Gold reminded him, putting his arm around Silver and helping him stand up. As much as Silver hated being treated differently, he couldn't deny the fact that his swollen stomach was throwing off his center of gravity too much for him to get up unaided. Silver glared at him, but the heat that came from his gaze was hardly as strong as it had been before the pregnancy. Still, Gold didn't want to agitate him further and quickly said, "But hey, what does that quack know? I bet that today's the last day, babe!"

"I hate it when you call me that." Silver said, but he leaned against Gold's shoulder as he was guided towards the sink so that he could rinse his mouth out. "I hope you're right though, I'm sick of waking up every morning having to throw up…"

"I hate that you're suffering like this." Gold said, helping Silver make his way towards the bedroom after he'd finished at the sink. He gently eased Silver down onto the bed, mindful of his stomach. "This pregnancy's been so hard for you."

"Sure has." Silver murmured. He let himself fall back on the mattress and quickly curled up on his sighed as Gold carefully tucked the blanket over his body, only putting up a token of resistance when Gold curled up around him afterwards. His face flushed when Gold's hands came up to gently rest on his swollen stomach, and Silver buried his face in the blanket to hide his flushed cheeks. "It's not too bad though…"

"Hmm?" Gold asked, pressing his face against the back of Silver's neck. It was still a little sweaty from before, but he didn't seem to mind. "What was that, babe?"

Silver jerked his elbow back in a half-hearted attempt to remind him of how much he hated that term of endearment, but it didn't do much damage through the thick blanket. He rolled his eyes though he knew that Gold wouldn't see it, and answered, "I said that it's not too bad, alright?"

"It's not?" Gold asked, his tone letting Silver know that he was genuinely surprised to hear this. A quick glance at his expression from his peripheral vision confirmed it. "But you're always complaining, Silver."

"Of course, I complain. I hate that I keep throwing up every morning. And I hate that my ankles are so swollen that I can't walk around the house without needing help anymore, and that I'm so fucking huge that you won't even touch me—"

"I'm touching you right now!" Gold exclaimed, stifling a laugh into Silver's neck, and it tickled so much that Silver couldn't help but laugh too. "Is there a point to all these complaints you're throwing out?"

"There is." Silver said, pressing himself against Gold's chest and feeling a warm heat flooding him when Gold's arms tightened around him supportively. "I may complain a lot, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy about this. I'm glad that I'm carrying your child, Gold."

He could feel Gold's breath hitching at his words, and he found himself holding his breath as well. He'd never put it into words before, despite the fact that he'd felt this way ever since he'd seen the little pink line on the drug store pregnancy test, the one that he'd made Kris buy for him all those month ago. He'd never planned to get pregnant, not ever, but now here he was, over four months along and happier than he'd ever been, even with all morning sickness.

Gold's voice was small when he spoke, a worried tone Silver had only heard him use a handful of times before. "I thought that maybe you… might've regretted it, just a little. You always said that kids weren't part of your plan. But you're… you're really happy about them?"

"Of course I am." Silver said, feeling his eyes widen. He shifted just enough in Gold's arms so that they were facing each other. "I love them, Gold. Why would I ever regret having them?"

Gold averted his eyes, a hint of guilt flooding his eyes. "I always thought… I mean, you were ranting and raving the other day about how you couldn't wear your binder anymore and that you'd need to start wearing a bra again soon, and you looked so upset—"

"Well that part's not ideal." Silver said tersely, his frame becoming rigid at the mention of the bra. Even now, he still felt anxious if he had to wear things or even talk about wearing things from before he transitioned. But he brought his hands up to where Gold's were and threaded their fingers together, letting his breath come out slow and even. His voice was calm again when he spoke. "But it's not about me. It's to keep this little one here healthy and safe, so I can deal with it. I can deal with anything this pregnancy throws at me for them."

"Arceus, you're so strong, Silver." Gold whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're the strongest person I know, have I ever told you that before?"

"Yes, lots of times." Silver said, rolling his eyes. "It's starting to sound a little old to be honest."

"So you really don't mind ?" Gold asked, staring into Silver's grey eyes hopefully. "Have I really been worrying for nothing all these months?"

"Well of course I mind. But," Silver quickly continued when he saw Gold's face fall. "It's not like I would have preferred I never got pregnant in the first place. I love them. I love them so much already, Gold. I can't wait for them to be here."

"I love them too." Gold said, his mouth curving up from the frown that had been on his face a second ago. "I keep thinking about how it's going to be like when they're actually here, and I just… I get so excited, you know? They're going to be amazing, I can tell."

"Of course they're going to be amazing." Silver said, raising an eyebrow at him. "After all, this kid's going to be ours, so how can they turn out any different?"

Gold's smile turned into a full blown grin and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Silver's nose. "You're right. Our kid's going to blow everyone away before they even take their first steps. With a dad like you, there's no way they can be anything other than perfect."

Silver smiled and tilted his head up to give Gold a proper kiss. He gave a satisfied hum when Gold wasted no time deepening the kiss, and pulled away only when his need to breathe couldn't be ignored any longer. His voice was breathy when he spoke. "B-But don't sell yourself short, Gold. I'm sure you'll have something to do with them turning out great too."

"Too?!" Gold exclaimed, looking comically outraged at the implied insult. "Which one of us here is the current Champion of Johto, huh? Our kid's going to get all their future battling skills from me!"

"Sure they are." Silver droned in a monotone, smirking when his words only served to make Gold look even more frustrated. A low gurgle from his stomach pulled his attention back to the fact that he hadn't eaten anything all morning, and he felt his cheeks heat up when he asked, "Well, would you believe after all that puking I did, I'm actually hungry?"

"You want me to bring you something?" Gold asked, his outrage completely forgotten now that his boyfriend needed him. He leaned up on his elbow and peered down at him curiously. "I could make you waffles, if you want."

"That sounds great." Silver said, nuzzling his face into his pillow as Gold climbed out of bed. Trust Gold to suggest his favorite breakfast meal. "Made from scratch, right?"

"Geez, you've become so high maintenance these days." Gold teased, laughing when Silver threw a spare pillow at his head and missed. "Kidding, I knew you were high maintenance since before we started dating. Of course I'll make 'em from scratch."

"Thank you." Silver said smiling when Gold leaned down to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Anything for you, babe." Gold said, smiling back before he straightened up and made his way over to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Silver watched his back until he left the room, and when he was sure that Gold was out of earshot, he gently pressed a hand to his stomach. In a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke to the little baby underneath. "Your other father's an idiot little one, but he's incredibly sweet and caring. I know he'll do anything for us, and we're very lucky to have him. I hope you'll love him as much as I do."

As if in response, he felt something small bumping against his hand.


End file.
